


Early Morning

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and reader share an intimate morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Sleeping with you was a bit problematic for the Elvenking. Just a bit, because although it was annoying at times, he loved every single moment of it.

 

You were an awful sleeper, hoarding the covers, rolling around in bed, never staying on just one side, sometimes even falling out of bed. Not once did you elbow him in the face or kneed him in the crotch, especially when he was naked, after your previous activities.

 

This left him with only two options : give you back your old room and risk having you hit yourself every night when falling out of bed (which caused him to worry all the time) or sleep with you and cuddle you the entire night, holding you as close as possible so that you wouldn't be able to hurt yourself or him.

Which was exactly the situation this morning.

 

You were sleeping soundly when he woke up, his arms snaked around your waist, holding you close to his chest. Your hair was in a braid (to keep it from getting in his face/mouth while you slept) but still, there were a few strands that got loose and were now covering your face.

 

He smiled brightly down at you and pushed the hair aside, making sure that they wouldn't wake you up just yet. He knew you needed all the rest you could get, especially in your current state.

 

While moving arm from around your waist, he also pulled the covers down a bit, exposing more of your naked body, particularly a breast. Smirking mischievously, he decided he couldn't help himself so he slowly, gingerly ran his fingers down your flesh. Yea, you needed sleep but you could do without it for that morning, right?

 

His fingers brushed across your nipple, pinching it the slightest bit before continuing their way down to your stomach. His hand rested momentarily on your waist as he leaned down to press a kiss to your jawline then leaving a line of butterfly kisses to your full lips.

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you resisted the urge to stretch (and most likely hit him in the face like you usually did). Instead, you cupped his cheek with one small hand and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

"Mmm. Good morning, aran nîn (my king)." you whispered, eyes still closed after you kissed. He kissed you again and smiled against your lips.

 

"Good morning, mela en' coiamin (love of my life?). I'm sorry I woke you up." he continued to press small kisses all over your face.

 

"Mmm. Don't worry, I'd love to wake up like this all the time." you pulled him down to kiss one more time before nestling into his arms once again.

 

"Why are you up so early?" you whispered and kissed his shoulder.

 

"I just woke up to hug you closer." he joked and nuzzled his nose against yours, his hand travelling from your waist to your round stomach where he massaged in small circles.

 

"I love you so much, melen nin." he kissed your forehead and continued to caress your plump stomach.

 

"I love you too, my king." you leaned up and kissed his lips once again before closing your eyes and preparing to go back to sleep. He set his head down on the pillow and wrapped his other arm around you, deciding to sleep in that morning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and general feedback is greatly appreciated. :3


End file.
